


Sidetrack

by merryghoul



Category: Orphan Black (TV), Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bar Room Brawl, Community: intoabar, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena goes into a bar and meets... Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. (Rizzoli & Isles)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidetrack

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://intoabar.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://intoabar.dreamwidth.org/)**intoabar** , fall 2014.
> 
> Set after season 2 of Orphan Black. Helena manages to go on her quest for Jesse without being captured. She's not pregnant. Set during season 5 of Rizzoli & Isles; Frankie's already a detective.

Helena walks into the Dirty Robber, a bar in Boston's North End. She thinks she saw someone with a baseball cap walking into the pub. Someone who looks a lot like Jesse.   
  
When she walks in, she sees the man with a baseball cap sitting down at one of the pub's booths. It's not Jesse. Jesse looks a lot younger than this man. Then she sees the bar. She heads for it, sitting down on a bar stool.   
  
"ID please," the bartender asks her. Helena pulls out an ID. It's fake; the last name on the card is Zucker. Everything else on the card—her hair color, eye color, height, birth date—is accurate. "What would you like to have?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
The bartender hands Helena a drink menu. In two minutes, the bartender makes Helena one of everything she pointed at. By the time the bartender's done, Helena has six drinks in front of her stool.  
  
"Would you like me to keep your tab open?"  
  
Helena nods, even though she knows she has no money to pay the bartender. She starts drinking one of the things she ordered, a Tequila Sunrise.   
  
A man sits beside her. The first thing he notices is the line of drinks in front of Helena. "Are you really going to drink all of those?" he asks.  
  
Helena looks at the man. He's dressed in a suit, complete with tie. "Yes." Helena sips her Tequila Sunrise.  
  
A bartender walks to the man. "What'll it be, Frankie?"  
  
"Get me the usual, a beer."  
  
"Oh, just like your sister, eh?"  
  
"Yes, just like my sister," he whispers.  
  
"Coming up."  
  
"I have a sestra," Helena says after she's downed the Tequila Sunrise. "She's in Toronto."  
  
Frankie turns to Helena. " _Sestra?_ "  
  
" _Sestra._  We are twins."  
  
"Oh,  _sister._  What's your name?"  
  
"Helena."  
  
"Helena what?"  
  
"Helena."  
  
"You don't have a surname?"  
  
"What's a surname?"  
  
"Y'know, a last name?"  
  
"No." She grabs her Bloody Mary and drinks it.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for my boyfriend."   
  
"What's his name? Maybe I can find him."  
  
"Yesse."  
  
"Yes...Jesse. Jesse. Does he have a surname?"  
  
"I don't know." She drinks more of the Bloody Mary.  
  
"You don't know your boyfriend's surname?"  
  
"I met him in bar, back in Canada. Police take me away before I find him."   
  
"You've been in jail."  
  
"In Canada. For fighting. Over Yesse."   
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"I burn building and run. Bad man inside of it. Ran to sestras. Then ran from sestras to find Yesse."  
  
"Did you just admit to me that you've committed arson?"  
  
"What's arson?"  
  
"And you have accomplices that know you've committed arson."  
  
"Sestras know nothing."  
  
Frankie stands up. He reveals his badge, handcuffs and gun to Helena. "You have the right to remain silent when questioned," he says as he takes his handcuffs off his pants. "Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of—"  
  
Before Frankie can blink, Helena grabs his left arm and pins him to the floor. She takes his gun and points it at his head. She laughs. "I'm stronger than cops."  
  
Some of the patrons in the Dirty Robber attempt to pull Helena off of Frankie. She pushes the patrons off of her. Then she hisses at them like a cat. She doesn't point the gun at them. As she puts the gun down on the floor, she ducks and dodges the patrons trying to restrain her, slamming them into walls and tables. She gets out of the Dirty Robber, disappearing onto the streets of Boston before anyone can catch up to her.   
  
Frankie pulls himself off of the Dirty Robber's floor. He places the handcuffs and gun back on his person. "Sorry, Frankie," a patron says, walking up to him. "The blonde disappeared. We don't know where she went to."  
  
"That's okay," Frankie says. "But wait 'till Ma hears about this tomorrow." 


End file.
